Zootopia: La noche después de la boda
by Apheront
Summary: Una noche llena de amor, pasión y algo de lujuria. Nick y Judy habían soñado por tanto tiempo ese momento que ambos habían perdido toda esperanza en que algún día se volviera realidad. Sin explicarse cómo, una noche bastó para unirlos por completo en algo que duraría para toda su vida.


_**Heya, estoy de vuelta, y esta vez les traigo mi primer lemon oficial en el fandom de Zootipia. Algunos de ustedes me habían comentado lo mucho que les gustaría leer algo de ésta índole escrito por mí, y como a mí me gusta escribir para ustedes, por qué no darles el gusto. Espero que les guste y que no les de ganas de vomitar porque, bueno no sé si se me den bien este tipo de cosas. Paz**_

* * *

Zootopia

La noche después de la boda

Más o menos un año había pasado desde que Nick se enlistó en el ZPD, no contando los meses que tuvo que pasar en la academia ese había sido un año entero de trabajo policial. La idea que el zorro tenía sobre cómo sería el trabajo en la estación estaba algo lejos de la realidad, sobre todo sus primeros meses en la fuerza. De alguna manera esperaba que todo se desenvolviera en acción; perseguir criminales, investigar robos, todo lo que la televisión y la academia prometían, por desgracia la verdad era un poco más aburrida. En sus primeros días rara vez logró apartarse de su escritorio con todo el papeleo que tuvo que llenar.

Con el tiempo la "Diversión" como su enérgica compañera la llamaba empezó a llegar, pero no por ello las cosas se volvieron sencillas; las misiones y los casos en los que se veían envueltos eran agotadores, no solo física sino también mentalmente pero aprendió a verlo con cariño, pese al cansancio y a las ocasionales noches sin dormir esa era una vida mucho mejor a la que él estaba acostumbrado y la mejor parte de ella era su compañera curioso siendo que se volvieron amigos en circunstancias un poco extrañas aunque nunca había avanzado a mayores, eran un zorro y un conejo todo era platónico e imposible.

Una particular noche se celebró una boda.

La habitación del hotel a nombre de Nicholas Piberius Wilde en las praderas de Bunnyburrow; la fiesta se había dado fuera de la ciudad con familia y amigos, un ambiente tranquilo en el campo y por último una tranquila y apacible noche en el hotel; una cama matrimonial, bañera, ventana con vista a las verdes planicies que ahora se encontraban oscurecidas por la penumbra de la noche y una leve iluminación propiciada por velas en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación; el lugar de descanso ideal para la feliz pareja.

Empecemos desde aquí.

Pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo en el que se encontraba aquella habitación. Un apuesto zorro de pelaje anaranjado cargaba en brazos a una pequeña conejita de pelaje grisáceo sosteniendo en sus manos un colorido ramo de flores enlazado por un listón color purpura. En unos cuantos pasos más se encontraron frente a la puerta; con habilidad el zorro sacó la llave y abrió la habitación sin soltar a su compañera. Con un leve rechinido la puerta se abrió de un empujón y entre risas y comentarios los dos entraron aun conversando sobre lo que pasó.

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicieras- Habló Nick.

-Admite que si fueras hembra también lo habrías hecho- Rio Judy mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Créeme Zanahorias, si fuera hembra haría un sinfín de cosas excepto lanzarme por un ramo de bodas en medio de un mar de conejos- Bufó arrojándola a la cama.

-¡Hey!- Replicó la coneja.

-Lo digo en serio pelusa, eran como 300 las chicas que fueron detrás de esa cosa- Comentó Nick al sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Pero yo lo conseguí- Recalcó victoriosa, alzando el ramo en el aire.

-Sí y te torciste un tobillo en el proceso-

-Lo bueno es que te tenía a ti para traerme-

-A la próxima te entregaré a tus padres, a todo esto ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Inquirió el zorro.

-Tú me trajiste-

-Me refiero a la habitación, yo me hospedo aquí mientras estamos lejos de la ciudad, tú vives a unos pocos graneros del hotel-

-Bueno honestamente quería descansar un poco- Suspiró Judy a la par que se recostaba en la cama –Amo a mi familia, pero desde que llegué a Zootopia aprendí a amar aún más una habitación para mí sola- Explicó cerrando los ojos, estirando sus brazos por las sábanas relajándose al sentir el frío tacto de la tela en su pelaje.

-Diré que no te culpo, además según vi mi pata llenaría una de las camas de tu casa Hehe-

De igual manera Nick se dejó caer en la cama haciendo rebotar levemente a Judy; se encontraban en lados opuestos, solo sus cabezas estaban una junto a la otra. Ambos veían únicamente el techo solo divagando en lo que había pasado y recordando cómo terminaron ahí; después de un año de trabajo se ganaron todo un mes de vacaciones el cual Judy decidió usar para asistir a la boda de una de sus hermanas y por supuesto decidió llevarse a Nick con ella. Era la oportunidad perfecta no solo para visitar a su familia sino también para presentarle a su mejor amigo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué pasa con esas velas?- Preguntó Judy encorvándose levemente -¿Esperas a alguien?- Agregó risueña.

-Haha, muy graciosa y aunque sé que soy irresistible no, al parecer mi habitación se quedó sin luz- Respondió poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo que podías ver en la oscuridad, así que ¿Para qué las velas?- Cuestionó nuevamente.

El zorro sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos.

-Pues para ti coneja tonta-

-¿Para mí?- Soltó ruborizada. Se levantó de golpe de la cama hasta llegar al suelo equilibrándose con una sola pata.

-Así es, dejaste tu equipaje aquí ¿Recuerdas?- Aclaró Nick –Supuse que volverías más tarde, por eso las puse, no creí que tendría que cargarte hasta este lugar-

-Bueno yo…-

-Aunque si querías mi atención solo tenías que pedirla- Comentó el zorro desplazándose por la cama hasta tener a Judy frente a él, dejando que su hocico rozara levemente la pequeña nariz rosada de la coneja. Judy se estremeció al sentir el cálido suspiro del zorro tan cerca de su rostro; como un mero reflejo apoyó su pie izquierdo en el suelo logrando así caer al hacer presión sobre el mismo.

-¡Ahhhh!- Se quejó.

Nick la observó caer y pese a que le remordió saber que fue su culpa no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción; de alguna manera le resultaba simplemente adorable ver a su compañera así de indefensa y saber que solo él podía ayudarla en ese momento.

-¿Eh?- Sin darse cuenta de cómo ahora Judy se encontraba suspendida en el aire y frente a ella con una sonrisa tranquila Nick volvió a dejarla sobre el borde de la cama -¿Nick?- Habló temerosa.

-Muy bien Hopps, veamos esa pata- Respondió arrodillándose frente a ella.

-E… Está bien, no tienes que ¡Auch!- Se quejó al sentir el agarre.

-No voy a mentirte Zanahorias, esto te va a doler un poco- Dijo Nick al poner más fuerza sobre la pata de la coneja, ésta apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de mitigar e ignorar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. En un movimiento rápido Nick tiró de su pata, Judy dejó escapar un pequeño grito el cual cortó inmediatamente al cubrir su boca con una de sus manos.

-Y listo- Habló el zorro poniéndose de pie –Ya sabes lo que dicen, las patas de conejo son de buena suerte así que por reparar una creo que…- Empezó a contar con sus dedos –Tengo unos 2 años de buena suerte-

-Nick eso es racista- Rio Judy habiéndose calmado ya, aunque una pequeña lágrima se había hecho presente en uno de sus ojos.

-Awww- Soltó el zorro inclinándose hacia a Judy –No quise hacerte daño- Agregó limpiando con delicadeza la pequeña perla de agua que se había formado en el ojo de su amiga.

-Tú jamás lo harías- Habló Judy. Sostuvo con sus manos la de Nick haciéndola llegar a su mejilla, manteniéndola ahí entrecerró sus ojos y se dejó ir mientras que el zorro le sonreía amablemente; ella sentía el calor de su mano en su rostro y de alguna manera eso la hacía sentir segura.

Nick dejó escapar un suspiro casi inaudible, estar así con Judy era una sensación indescriptible, podría haberse quedado solamente así por horas y horas solo contemplando sus ojos color violeta, sintiendo el suave pelaje de sus mejillas. Pero entonces regresó a la realidad.

-Bueno- Aclaró la garganta –Y ¿Qué te llevó a hacer algo tan estúpido?- Preguntó desinteresado finalmente dejando ir la mejilla de Judy.

-Oh pues…- Para la coneja fue algo confuso también, regresar a la realidad después de algo así era, extraño –Tú sabes, solo es por la costumbre- Respondió sonriéndole.

-Zanahorias, literalmente saltaste sobre una de tus hermanas, o tías o primas o lo que fuera esa pobre coneja que terminó bajo tus patas, todo para alcanzar ese ramo y caer justo sobre una silla que casi te rompe el pie-

-No seas tan exagerado… (Suspiro) ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-

-Por supuesto- Respondió sacando de su bolsa la pluma de zanahoria.

-¡Nick!- Replicó sonriente la coneja –Ya basta-

-Bien, bien, ahora dime ¿Por qué tan desesperada en atrapar esa cosa?-

Judy bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas al mismo tiempo que empezó a juguetear con sus manos de alguna manera tratando de distraer parte de su atención en busca de mitigar brevemente la sensación de temor que sin razón aparente se había presentado al querer contarle a Nick lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué? Era su mejor amigo, además aunque se lo contara a otro animal no la dañaría en ningún aspecto, entonces ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

-¿Zanahorias?- Habló el zorro al notar el prolongado silencio de su amiga.

-Nick yo… (Suspiro) Bueno si conoces ese estereotipo de las patas de conejo entonces debes saber lo que pasa con quien atrapa el ramo en las bodas ¿Cierto?- Alzó la mirada otra vez.

-Pfff, claro que lo sé es… No…- Soltó con asombro –Oh por dios no puede ser ¿En verdad quieres casarte?- Rio abrazándose el estómago a los pocos segundos. Judy por su parte, no estaba complacida por su respuesta.

-Hehe…- La diversión de Nick no tardó mucho en detenerse, solo bastó ver a Judy una vez más; la expresión en su rostro daba a entender la seriedad con que estaba hablando –Lo siento mucho- Agregó recobrando la compostura –Es solo que jamás te imagine como alguien que siquiera pensara en tener novio, siempre me pareciste más del tipo que pone su trabajo encima de todo-

-Claro que lo soy- Respondió –Pero sería lindo saber que al regresar a casa habrá alguien esperando por ti, que se preocupe por lo que te haya pasado, que pregunte por tu día; dormir y despertar a lado de esa persona, que te reconforte en los días malos y comparta risas contigo en los buenos- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era pequeña pero sincera, la más inocente y natural alegría que podía existir llenaba a Judy en ese momento mientras que Nick escuchaba con cierto asombro esas palabras. Habían sido amigos y compañeros durante mucho tiempo ya y sin embargo él jamás había conocido esa faceta de la coneja –O si no puede ser así, quien sabe, sería aún mejor si fuera tu compañero de trabajo- Ella lo miró sutilmente aun sin desdibujar la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces ¿Planeas convertir a otro conejo en policía?- Bromeó el zorro.

La alegría de Judy desapareció y de nueva cuenta bajo la mirada hacia su regazo.

-No voy a negar que esto es algo difícil de creer Pelusa, aunque me parece tierno de tu parte-

-Nick…-

-Ya lo sé, no puedes llamar a un conejo "Tierno"- Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos –Bien coneja, iré a buscar algo de hielo para tu pata- Comentó al levantarse de la cama. Al captar el movimiento, Judy lo atisbó nuevamente, lo vio alejarse hasta llegar a la puerta y poco antes de desaparecer detrás de la misma escuchó su voz nuevamente.

-Aunque lo parezca escuche cada palabra de lo que dijiste, y en verdad espero que encuentres a tu conejo especial- Nick le sonrió por última vez y entonces se fue.

-Tal vez ya lo encontré… Pero un conejo no es-

Apenas se encontró en la completa penumbra de la habitación sin luz, Judy volvió a echarse en la cama. Buscó cerrar los ojos y descansar un momento tratando de apartar de sus pensamientos toda la incertidumbre y el miedo, pero sin lograr hacerlo. ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Cómo terminó enamorándose de un zorro? Repasó cada detalle, rebuscó entre todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos sin lograr encontrar una causa concreta. Lo único que lograba recordar era que en un día simplemente ya sentía algo por él y aunque se negaba a creerlo bien sabía que ese sentimiento había crecido con el tiempo, por eso no lograba darle un porque; empezó como simple amistad, el caso de los aulladores y todo ese embrollo. Nick se había convertido en su mejor y por un tiempo único amigo en toda la ciudad. Con el pasar de los meses ese sentimiento escaló rápidamente, de la nada ese zorro se convirtió en su confidente; Judy había empezado a contarle todo, lo que la hacía sentir mal o bien, lo que le incomodaba e incluso alguna que otra inseguridad. Nick no era perfecto, de vez en cuando solo lograba empeorar la situación, pero también había varias ocasiones en las que de alguna manera lograba levantarle el ánimo y eso era lo que ella realmente apreciaba.

Inconscientemente empezó a sonrojarse y una pequeña sonrisa le hizo compañía a su pequeña risa al pensar en él. Judy tomó la almohada y la abrazó fuertemente. Su corazón latía rápido y por alguna razón se sentía más alegre que nunca. Ella moría por abrazarlo, más que nada abrazar su cola; esa esponjosa bola de pelos anaranjada. Pero entonces, al igual que siempre, empezó a caer en la realidad. La suya era una relación controversial, eran como agua y aceite, simplemente incompatibles y a los ojos del resto del mundo podrían incluso llegar a ser fenómenos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Judy se borró, su gran maldición la hacía caer en la amarga realidad otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Nick había salido a tomar aire, claramente no cumpliendo con lo prometido a su compañera. Debía pensar, necesitaba respirar y aliviar un poco el estrés mental; así era, debajo de esa actitud despreocupada, cínica y de vez en cuando fastidiosa la verdad era que Nick se mantenía en un estado constante de miedo y odio a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, inhaló profundamente y del bolsillo interior de su saco extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros; el paquete era nuevo aunque eso no implicaba que era el primero del día.

-Sé que Judy lo odia pero… Maldición necesito pensar en otra cosa- Dijo para sí mismo al colocar cilindro en su boca. Lo encendió con el encendedor que siempre llevaba con él y entonces aspiró, pocos segundos contuvo el humo dentro de él antes de dejarlo salir, formando así una grisácea nube frente a él que en poco tiempo se desvaneció en el aire.

-Entonces realmente piensa en eso, coneja tonta- Rio irónico –A decir verdad me sorprende que no hayas conseguido algo antes, eres simplemente hermosa, tu pelaje, tus ojos y vaya que hoy vi a cientos de conejos y sin embargo… Ninguno se compara a ti- Aspiró una vez más de su cigarrillo -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo estar tan perdidamente enamorado de ti? ¿Cómo pasó?- Era la pregunta que lo mantenía despierto por la noches, siempre la interrogante que terminaba discutiendo con la almohada sin lograr llegar a la respuesta.

-Tú eres una coneja y yo un zorro, es… Aghhhh- Se reprochó frunciendo el ceño –Y ahora resulta que de verdad quieres sentar cabeza y yo… ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?-

¿Qué tan irónico podía llegar a ser el destino? Era una pregunta capciosa y pese a que la situación presente era todo un cliché, la verdad es que era muy distinto verlo en la televisión sentirlo en carne propia.

Nick múltiples veces se había mofado de eso, las películas románticas que Judy tanto adoraba, no había día que él no expresara lo ridículo que era "Si yo estuviera en algo así simplemente se lo diría a la chica" Eran las palabras que constantemente decía el zorro y ahora claro está, no tenía memoria alguna de haber dicho tal cosa, aunque no por ello negaba sentir la imperante necesidad no de decirlo, sino de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero a quién le haría más daño. ¿A él? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle? Los animales se burlarían de él, lo verían con desprecio, hablarían a sus espaldas y seguramente lo insultarían al pasar por la calle, nada fuera de lo común en la vida de un zorro. Por otro lado Judy, ella era el rostro del ZPD, un ejemplo a seguir para los mamíferos más pequeños, Nick no podía manchar su imagen de esa manera, no era justo, ¿Podría perder su placa? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de las repercusiones que eso podría conllevar y la verdad prefería no arriesgarse a comprobarlo.

Judy, a ella poco le importaba lo que pasara con su persona, ya había escalado desde abajo hasta la cima y con todo gusto lo haría nuevamente de ser necesario, solo que en esa ocasión se aseguraría de llevar consigo a su mejor amigo, si ambos habían de caer por un sueño, entonces ambos subirían juntos otra vez y con algo de suerte lo harían siendo mucho más que mejores amigos. Pero solo era un sueño.

La coneja no era tonta y no fantaseaba tanto como para apartarse al completo de la realidad, dejando de lado la diferencia de especies ¿Qué tenía ella que pudiese llamar la atención del zorro? Al vivir en Zootopia por más de un año se había topado en más de una ocasión con otros zorros, y por ende, hembras también; las examinaba con atención y fácilmente podía ver cómo su compañero desviaba su mirada hacia las chicas que pasaban junto a él. No solo la estatura, ellas tenían muchas cosas que Judy solamente podía soñar. No había nada llamativo en su persona, o cuando menos esa era la idea que tenía de sí misma; un busto pequeño y un trasero escaso sin dejar de lado que su rostro no tenía para atraer a un animal de otra especie… De hecho y hasta la fecha no había ni siquiera logrado atraer a otro conejo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?- Musitó Judy.

Nick se planteaba una y mil maneras de lograr atraer a su compañera y la verdad era que podrían funcionar, fácilmente podía armar un plan maestro solo para conquistarla pero ¿Con qué fin? Solo para que al final la culpa lo obligara a echarse para atrás.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?- Soltó Nick.

-¿Por qué es tan injusto?- Habló Judy.

El zorro soltó otra bocanada de humo a la par que miraba el nublado cielo nocturno.

-Si tan solo fuera posible Zanahorias-

-Si tan solo no fuera imposible Nick…-

-Por qué no puedo simplemente ser…-

-Por qué no pude ser…-

Judy refugió su rostro en la almohada que aún abrazaba y con un prolongado suspiro dejó escapar el resto de la oración.

-Un zorro-

Nick terminó el cigarrillo, lo arrojó al suelo y al ver cómo el rojizo color de la punta iba apagándose poco apoco suspiró por última vez.

-Un conejo-

Una gota de agua cayó sobre el hombro del zorro. Abrió los ojos de golpe y entonces dirigió su atención al cielo sobre él.

-Lo que me faltaba- "Será mejor regresar antes de empaparme" A pasos rápidos regresó al interior, de lo contrario el agua delataría su pequeño pecado. Al entrar nuevamente se dirigió inmediatamente a conseguir el hielo que originalmente le había prometido a quien ahora aguardaba por él aunque no sin antes llevarse a la boca un par de pastillas para el aliento, no podía dejar evidencia alguna y los sermones de Judy que anteriormente ya había escuchado definitivamente no eran de su agrado.

-Hmm, Nick ya tardó demasiado- Habló la coneja al ver por la ventana.

La lluvia que se había soltado no era la gran cosa; suaves golpeteos daban contra la ventana de la habitación, las gotas de agua chocaban contra el cristal solo para después deslizarse por el mismo hasta desaparecer de la vista. Judy admiró por un tiempo más el precioso efecto que ocasionaba la lluvia en medio de la noche y entonces el estruendoso sonido de un trueno la alteró; sus orejas se levantaron al completo y pudo sentir una sensación fría en el pecho a causa del reciente susto, lo más curioso fue que inmediatamente las luces de la habitación se encendieron nuevamente logrando encandilarla por escasos segundos.

-Bien, parece que la electricidad volvió- Escuchó en la puerta.

-¿Nick?- Habló la coneja, tallándose los ojos en busca de acostumbrarse a la luz.

-¿Me extrañaste Zanahorias?- Inquirió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Bueno tardaste mucho para solo ir por hielo- Respondió acercándose al borde inferior de la cama.

-Me perdí en el camino-

Nick se acercó sosteniendo una helada y húmeda bolsa llena de cubos de hielo. Judy lo vio acercándose hasta sentarse junto a ella, pero entonces su nariz captó un olor extraño.

-Muy bien pelusa, alza esa pata de la buena suerte-

-Nick…- Él odiaba cuando ella usaba ese tono, era el mismo cada vez que hacía algo que la molestara o más comúnmente cuando Judy se daba cuenta de que Nick estaba mintiendo.

-Fumaste otra vez ¿Cierto?-

Ni siquiera se molestaría en tratar de mentir, era inútil aunque no dejaba de preguntarse cómo fue que se dio cuenta.

-Cómo…-

-Tu corbata aun huele a nicotina-

-Maldición la ceniza siempre cae ahí- Se quejó resignado.

-¿Por qué lo haces Nick? Prometiste que lo dejarías-

-Y lo he intentado pero, a veces es relajante- Se defendió rascando su nuca.

-Sabes lo que eso te hará a la larga, ya te cuesta trabajo correr detrás de los criminales- le reprochó- Es más, ¿Hace cuánto que lo haces?- Inquirió –Y por favor no me digas que desde la adolescencia-

-En realidad fue desde los 10 años pero… ¡Auch!- Se quejó al sentir un impetuoso golpe dando contra su brazo, no era el típico empujón amistoso de la coneja, ese había sido un golpe directo –Bien, bien, solo han sido un par de años-

-Eres un idiota-

-Wow, lenguaje conejita, además ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga? No eres mi madre-

-Y piensa lo que ella diría si lo supiera-

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- Cuestionó nervioso.

-Por favor no me obligues a hacerlo, ambos sabemos que tu madre ha estado muy feliz desde que te volviste policía y… Saber que su hijo fuma ¿No sería algo triste para ella?-

-Número uno, eso es demasiado bajo incluso para mí, ¿Acusarme con mi madre en serio? ¿A caso tenemos 7 años? Número 2 ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que deje de fumar?-

-Eres un cretino- Respondió Judy.

-Y con esa son dos palabrotas en la misma noche, lo digo en serio Zanahorias empezaré a cobrarte un dólar por cada una-

La coneja se levantó de la cama y dando pequeños saltos se las arregló para llegar a la ventana haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía.

-Vamos Hopps, no te molestes-

Hubo silencio.

-¿Zanahorias?-

Aun nada.

-Pelusa…-

Sin respuesta.

-Judy…-

-No quiero tener que verte morir por algo así- Musitó con la mano en el pecho.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Crees que es agradable verte acabando con tu vida de esa manera? Tan lento-

-Vamos ¿De qué estás hablando?- Cuestionó el zorro.

-Nada…-

Nick arqueó una ceja en un intento de comprender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañera en ese momento. Estaba haciendo demasiado alboroto por eso, no era la primera vez que fumaba a espalas de Judy y sin embargo ahora parecía estarle afectando más de lo normal; comúnmente solo eran unos cuantos reproches y lo obligaba a prometer que lo dejaría aunque claro, cabe agregar que muchas veces ya habían tenido esa discusión, tal vez Judy simplemente había llegado a su límite, ya se había hartado de querer ayudar a Nick sin que éste se lo permitiera.

-Escucha lo lamento ¿Está bien? Prometo…-

-No es cuestión de promesas Nick, ya te he escuchado decir eso una y mil veces-

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?- Preguntó confundido.

" _A ti"_ Pensó entrecerrando los ojos. Ella junto sus dos manos sobre su pecho y con fuerza estrujaba una con la otra.

-Bien, trato de entender lo que pasa aquí Zanahorias, en verdad que lo intento, pero lo haces realmente difícil- Expresó el zorro –Sé que ya he prometido varias veces que lo dejaré, pero creo que no he encontrado la motivación adecuada-

El corazón de Judy se detuvo, así mismo lo sintió encogiéndose al escucharlo decir eso. Empezó a temblar y una amarga sensación la llenó por completo.

-Entonces… ¿Yo no soy suficiente para ti?- Cuestionó dolida.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo soy quien te lo ha pedido- Dijo con la voz ahogada -¿Y no es suficiente? ¿No valgo para ti?- Empezó a sollozar.

Nick cerró los ojos al realizar la estupidez que recién había dicho y al mismo tiempo su mente empezó a imaginar cientos de escenarios diferentes para la conclusión de esa noche. Judy le gritaría y saldría por la puerta, estallaría una gran pelea entre ambos, terminando con uno de ellos abandonando la habitación, Judy irrumpiría en el llanto y le ordenaría a Nick dejarla sola. Eran varias posibilidades, pero todas con el mismo resultado, ambos terminaban solos.

-No quise decir eso, yo…-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer Nick?- Interrumpió -¿Qué más debo hacer para que me tomes en serio? ¿Qué te suplique? ¿Qué te ruegue? Por favor solo dime qué-

-Es, ¿Hablas enserio?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó la coneja, finalmente dándole la cara al zorro.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, así mismo las orejas de Judy estaban caídas escondiéndose detrás de su espalda, estrujaba fuertemente su pecho y esforzaba por tratar de mantener la calma. Su nariz temblaba y su respiración se cortaba. Para Nick fue como sentirse aplastado al verla así, algo dentro de él murió por un momento solo para luego despertar y llenarlo de culpa y remordimiento. Tragó un bulto muy grueso y la vio darse vuelta nuevamente. Una vez más Judy miraba hacia la ventana, esta vez no pudiendo ocultar más sus emociones. De alguna manera algo le dijo a Nick que debía acercarse y sin estar muy seguro del por qué, decidió hacer caso a esa pequeña voz en su cabeza. Judy lo escuchó, pero lo que esperaba era otra disculpa vacía por parte del zorro, alguna súplica llena de falso remordimiento y la ridícula promesa de que no volvería a hacerlo. En vez de todo eso, en lugar de las cosas que tanto odiaba de Nick, lo que recibió fue un abrazo; los grandes brazos del zorro la rodearon lentamente y no la sostenían desde arriba, estaban justamente a su nivel; Nick se había arrodillado detrás de ella, la sostuvo con fuerza por también con gentileza y entonces suspiró.

-La razón por la que no he logrado dejarlo eres tú- Confesó.

Cual platos los ojos de Judy se abrieron al completo.

-Lo he intentado, pero cada vez que pienso en ti… Simplemente me duele- Trató de buscar valor en lo más profundo de su ser, nada en su vida lo había preparado para tal cosa, ¿Cómo decirle que la amaba? ¿Cómo confesar algo tan extraño? Un zorro enamorado de una coneja, era antinatural pero si con eso lograba consolarla entonces tomaría el riesgo, aun sabiendo que en vez de arreglar las cosas podría llegar a empeorarlas.

" _¿A qué se refiere con que le duele?"_ Se preguntaba Judy.

-Y debo admitir que no tengo idea de por qué estás tan sensible hoy, pero dejando eso de lado. No hay nada más importante en mi vida que tú Zanahorias, y es por eso que no tú nunca vas a ser suficiente para mí… Te necesito a cada momento de mi vida y sin importar qué tanto pasemos juntos, jamás será suficiente-

-¿Qué?- Se dio la vuelta para finalmente verlo a los ojos.

-Judy, te amo-

Fue como morir por un segundo, un momento en el que todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, el tiempo se detuvo y parecía que la lluvia en el exterior había quedado suspendida en el aire. Fueron palabras mágicas, lograron sacarla de la realidad.

-No hay día en el que no lamente ser un zorro, soy todo lo contrario a ti en toda forma y aspecto somos incompatibles- Dijo Nick bajando la mirada –Y lo más probable es que ahora estés aterrada, así que si decides salir corriendo por la puerta, no te detendré-

Se apartó levemente sin la fuerza para verla a los ojos otra vez. Ya estaba, lo había dicho ¿Y ahora qué? El silencio lo estaba matando pero ya no sabía qué más decir o hacer. Aunque en cierta manera ya estaba preparado para recibir algunos gritos o incluso un par de golpes, pero en vez de escuchar la puerta de la habitación azotándose escuchó el golpe ahogado de su cuerpo chocando contra el de Judy.

-¿Zanahorias?- Musitó incrédulo.

-En verdad eres el zorro más torpe de toda la ciudad- Respondió con el rostro hundido en el cuerpo de Nick.

-Pero…-

-¿Cómo puedes sentirte mal por ser un zorro? Eres el mejor de todos los animales en Zootopia; inteligente, carismático, astuto, algo mentiroso pero también eres mi mejor amigo, y eso te convierte en el mejor animal del mundo-

-¿No habías dicho que el mejor de Zootopia?- Inquirió sonriente.

-Da igual…- Judy se separó levemente y por un momento desapreció la sonrisa que había en su rostro –Sé que esta vez armé todo un alboroto por tu vicio pero… (Suspiro) Ya no lo soportaba Nick, me enfermaba estar asustada de decirte lo mucho que significas para mí, tenía miedo de lo que dirían los demás no por mí- Aclaró –Sino por ti-

-¿Por mí? Pfff, Zanahorias soy un zorro, todo el mundo se la pasa diciendo cosas sobre mí-

Judy bajó la mirada al recordar la cruel verdad que caía sobre su amigo.

-¿Pero qué dirían si te vieran con un conejo?-

-Si me vieran contigo, dirían que soy el animal más afortunado de la tierra-

Se inclinó lentamente para estar a su altura y con una mano sostuvo la barbilla de la coneja depositando especial delicadeza en la acción, ella se estremeció y sintió cómo su nariz empezaba a temblar al igual que su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

-¿Vas a besarme ahora?- Inquirió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- Preguntó acercándose más a su rostro.

-Puede ser…-

-Pero primero quiero escucharte decirlo también- Soltó el zorro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo dije que te amaba, pero no he escuchado lo mismo salir de tus labios-

-¿Es todo lo que pides?- Preguntó con suavidad.

-Nada más que eso- Respondió él.

Con suma alegría y dicha materializó esas palabras en su mente, las medito y sin duda alguna era lo que quería, lo tenía en frente, podía hacerlo y decírselo en ese preciso momento, lo que había soñado estaba realmente pasando y solo le costaría un poco de aire y saliva cumplir su sueño, nada comparado con lo que tuvo que dar a cambio para convertirse en policía.

-Te amo Nick-

No hubo otra palabra, ambos juntaron sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso. En comparación la lengua del zorro era considerablemente más grande que la de la pequeña conejita. Judy se dejó dominar por el gran y feroz depredador que sin piedad alguna sometía el interior de su boca. Con sumo cuidado Nick levantó a Judy del suelo aunque sin despegar aun sus labios. Se desplazó hacia la cama y ahí finalmente dieron fin a su tan esperado beso.

-Hmm, fue mejor de lo que esperaba- Habló Judy.

-¿Mejor de lo que esperabas? ¿A qué se debe tal ofensa?-

-Bueno no tenía mucha fe en ti para algo así, tu hocico no inspira confianza-

-Di lo que quieras, pero hasta donde yo sé, entre más grande mejor- Declaró relamiéndose los labios –Y en lo que a mí concierne, el sabor de una tierna y pequeña conejita es… Delicioso-

-Nick…-

-Bien, bien, no volveré a llamarte tierna…- Fue interrumpido por un segundo beso, ésta vez siendo Judy quien lo inició al haber tirado de su corbata y acercarlo a ella.

-Tú puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras-

Después de una pequeña risa los dos siguieron con su pequeño "Juego" Aunque de alguna manera no lograban dejarse llevar tan rápido, aun siendo que la idea de hacer esa noche algo "Movida" era tentador para ambos, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso para empezar.

Beso tras beso, a veces apasionados y otros llenos de amor y ternura. Se miraban fijamente, se sonreían mutuamente y por alguna razón pequeñas lágrimas habían brotado de los ojos de la coneja, mismas que Nick se encargó de limpiar, al lamerlas juguetonamente de sus mejillas. El zorro la abrazaba con suavidad y ella parecía estar tratando de arrancarle el pelaje por la fuerza que ponía en su agarre. Por fin lo tenía, por fin estaba con ella y ahora no lo dejaría ir jamás.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?- Preguntó Judy –Podríamos haber hecho esto desde hace mucho ¿Por qué esperar?-

-Porque tenía miedo, miedo de perderte al decirlo- La besó nuevamente pero poco duró aquél contacto pues ella lo terminó prematuramente.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Es mi aliento? Esperaba que el chicle de moras tapara el sabor del cigarro…

-No, no es eso Nick, es que… (Suspiro) mentiría si te dijera que yo no estaba asustada también- Respondió –Incluso ahora tengo miedo Nick-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Miedo de qué?-

-De solo ser una diversión para ti- Musitó con gran pesar. Después de todo lo que dijo, de ese pequeño momento de intimidad, a Judy le dolía aun dudar de su amigo, sobre todo ante la idea de herirlo con sus dudas.

-¿Una diversión?-

-Solo… Perdona que lo diga pero, no quiero despertar en la mañana sabiendo que solo fui un juego para ti y nada más que eso, que te aprovechaste de mi vulnerabilidad y…-

-Yo, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, el zorro más torpe de toda la ciudad estoy perdidamente enamorado de Judith Lavernet Hopps, la astuta coneja que de alguna manera robó mi corazón- Ella alzó la mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta de que sostenía el bolígrafo de zanahoria en su mano mientras su pulgar presionaba firmemente el botón de grabar.

-Eso es…-

-Tuyo- Interrumpió entregando el bolígrafo –Ahora si llego a fallarte podrás usar esa grabación como te plazca-

-¿En serio vas a confiarme algo así?-

-Ya te confié mi vida una vez, encantado lo volveré a hacer- Respondió sin titubear –Ahora contéstame algo, ¿A qué te refieres con despertar mañana siendo solo una diversión?-

-Bueno- Dijo apartando la zanahoria –Tú querías saber por qué estaba tan sensible hoy ¿Cierto?-

-Puede ser, ¿Me gustará la respuesta?-

Judy se acercó hasta el oído del zorro, éste bajó su oreja y se inclinó hacia abajo para poder escuchar los pequeños susurros que la coneja soltaba cerca de él. Las mejillas de Nick empezaron a arder y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos-

-¿Qué dices?- Habló Judy.

-Uff- Soltó aflojando el cuello de su camisa en busca de recibir algo de aire -¿Estás segura pelusa?-

-Muy segura-

-¿Te das cuenta de que somos novios desde hace solo cerca de 20 minutos cierto?-

-Siendo justos creo que hemos sido novios desde que nos conocimos- Comentó Judy.

-Aun si lloras no me detendré-

-No quiero que lo hagas, aunque creo que quien va a llorar vas a ser tú-

-Tal vez sea demasiado grande para ti conejita- Habló Nick mientras escalaba por la cama hasta estar sobre Judy, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos y rodillas dejando el pequeño cuerpo de la coneja bajo el suyo.

-O tal vez no puedas con el esfuerzo de hacerlo con un conejo, somos buenos en la multiplicación ¿Lo olvidas?-

-Entonces, no te preocupa que… Ya sabes…-

-Nick, por más que me gustaría eso, hay que ser realistas, un zorro no puede preñar a un conejo-

-Entonces creo que no habrá problema en intentarlo, pero creo que antes habrá que apagar las luces de nuevo.

.

.

.

Nick le dio un brusco beso en los labios, esta vez dejando de lado el romanticismo y la ternura, reemplazando ambos valores con mera lascivia. Ella no se iba a quedar atrás, la imagen de la inocente conejita campirana desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con cierta desesperación empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Nick dejando al descubierto aquél anaranjado pelaje que llevaba toda la noche deseando; masajeó el pecho del zorro y bajó por el mismo hasta llegar al abdomen, luego descendió al pantalón en donde pudo notar un bulto sobresaliendo del mismo.

-Hmm, en verdad estás feliz de verme-

-Bueno digamos que tu aroma es algo… Excitante-

-Dime ¿Cómo lo soportaste toda la boda?-

-¿Quién dice que lo hice?-Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- Soltó Judy en una pequeña carcajada.

Judy empezó a masajear el palpitante miembro del zorro por encima del pantalón, aunque la tela se interponía entre su mano y el falo, ella podía sentir el calor emanando del mismo.

-Mira quien habla-

Nick no iba a seguir siendo el pasivo, tomó las manos de Judy y las dejó plasmadas contra la cama mientras de nueva cuenta la besaba con dureza, la miró sagaz y con sus dientes empezó a mordisquear suavemente sus orejas.

-Haaa- Gimió Judy. Sentía sus piernas temblar y aunque nunca lo iba a confesar sus orejas eran de alguna manera extraña una de las zonas más erógenas de su cuerpo, algo peligroso para un conejo y hasta donde sabía ella era la única con un problema así, problema que ahora no paraba de disfrutar.

-Hmm, lo diré de nuevo, el sabor de tu especie es delicioso, ahora vas a ser devorada por el aterrador zorro-

-Solo hablas pero no haces nada- Le retó Judy sonriendo con lujuria.

-Oh, bien si así quieres jugar-

Una última mordida a sus orejas, ésta vez aplicando significativamente más fuerza, obligando a Judy a soltar un agudo y ahogado grito que mezclaba placer y dolor. Nick se apartó y luego la levantó de la cama para sentarla de revés sobre sus piernas. Judy podía sentir el caliente miembro debajo de ella y la agitada respiración del zorro detrás de su nuca.

Ella no podía pensar con claridad, estaba bajo el trance de las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento; las garras de Nick escalando por su espalda debajo de su blusa, su hocico besando y mordiendo suavemente su cuello y por último minuto, vio su pantalón siendo desabrochado para luego dar paso una mano forrada en color anaranjado hacia su más resguardada intimidad.

-¡Ahhhh!- Gimió al sentirlo frotando con rapidez, pero era un desgraciado y ella lo sabía bien, se estaba vengando por sus palabras y lo demostraba haciéndola pasar un tormento sin igual. La mano de Nick se había aventurado dentro de su pantalón, pero no de su ropa interior, al contrario acariciaba la pequeña y ya húmeda intimidad de la coneja por encima de la delgada tela de sus pantimedias, lo hacía rápido pero sin la intención de llevarla al clímax de inmediato; quería jugar con ella, buscaba torturarla hasta hacerla suplicar.

-Increíble- Habló Nick –Recién empezamos y ya estás así de mojada ¿Qué fue Zanahorias? ¿Tu cuello?- Lo mordió con poca fuerza logrando obtener un quejido de la coneja – ¿Tus labios?- Inclinó su cabeza un poco a la derecha para así poder besarla nuevamente -¿O tus orejas?- Lamió el interior de una de ellas y en respuesta un prolongado y satisfactorio gemido llenó sus oídos cual melodía celestial –He, ahora veo por qué te molestabas cada vez que las tocaba- Rio el zorro.

-Por favor no…- Suspiró Judy –No lo hagas- Estaba mintiendo, pero la emoción de hacerlo algo prohibido solo llenaba más su lívido.

-¿Y vas a detenerme?- Inquirió en tono retador.

-Por favor…- Suspiró nuevamente.

Sostuvo una de las largas y temblorosas orejas de la coneja entre sus fauces, solo la probaba; mordía muy brevemente la piel, apenas un pequeño apretón para que ella pudiese sentir el filo de sus colmillos, lo repitió unas cuantas veces, cada vez haciendo más presión hasta que Judy sintió como si fuera a atravesar su piel. Dicha idea la aterraba pero de alguna extraña manera también la excitaba ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Al fin pudo tomar aire nuevamente, un gran alivio al sentirse libre del yugo impuesto por el zorro quien no paraba de deleitarse con sus reacciones. Judy jadeaba pero mantenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho y la sensación de las garras de Nick deslizándose por su abdomen solo potenció dicha emoción.

-¿Y bien?- Habló Nick -¿Ahora me tomas en serio?-

-Para nada- Respondió jadeante –Dijiste que me comerías, y aún no lo has hecho-

Nick gruñó juguetonamente y de nueva cuenta giró a la coneja ahora quedando frente a frente. Judy le dio un beso dulce y apasionado mientras que el vulpino respondió mordiendo sus labios y recostándola lentamente sobre la cama. Su cuerpo hacía todo el trabajo mientras que su mente aún se encontraba en lo más alto de las nubes tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no era un sueño pero le era casi imposible pensar en que fuese realidad; su sabor, su olor, la sensación que su pelaje y el calor de su cuerpo le daban era embriagante, era alucinante.

Retrayendo sus garras y dejando descansar su lado salvaje por un momento, Nick deslizó su mano por debajo de la blusa de Judy, acarició su vientre con suma delicadeza y cariño también mientras que ella suspiraba y dejaba escapar gemidos cortos y casi inaudibles al mismo tiempo que ella deslizaba sus manos por las frías sabanas de la cama. Sentía un escalofrío recorriendo sus piernas aunque al mismo tiempo un gran calor manifestándose entre ambas.

El zorro se percató del insistente temblor en la nariz de la coneja, era adorable, pero la idea de que ella le temía era algo un poco doloroso así que hizo la única cosa que pudo pensar, la besó tiernamente justo en su pequeña, temblorosa y rosada nariz.

-Sabes que me amas- Habló Nick.

-¿Lo sé?- Dijo Judy y luego se inclinó para robar un corto pero cariñoso beso en los labios del macho –Sí, sí lo sé-

Nick bajó por su cuerpo hasta llegar de nueva cuenta al ya desabotonado pantalón de la coneja, sin romper el contacto visual que ambos mantenían empezó a bajar lentamente la prenda por las algo grandes caderas de Judy, ella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa aunque fácilmente los nervios podían confundirse con ansiedad y algo de impaciencia también. Nick nunca apartó su mirada de la de ella, veía fijamente esos ojos color violeta perdiéndose por completo en ese profundo y brillante color que solo lograba resaltar más en medio de la oscuridad. En cuanto se aseguró de haber retirado el pantalón de las piernas de Judy, finalmente bajó la mirada para toparse con lo que él consideraba su objeto de mayor codicia esa noche pero entonces…

-Pfff, Hahaha- Rio al instante.

-¡Nick!- Replicó Judy.

-Lo siento, es, no puede, Hahaha- Ya le era difícil respirar, hablar en ese momento sería algo imposible.

Judy solo apartó la mirada, totalmente apenada y de más estaba agregar, algo humillada.

-Por favor Zanahorias, ¿A caso tienes 8 años?-

-Estaban de oferta, además son muy cómodas, soy muy sensible allá abajo ¿Sabes?-

EL motivo de la burla no era otro que la "Lencería" que llevaba puesta para la ocasión.

-Pantimedias con dibujos de zanahorias, me da curiosidad qué otras cosas habrá en tu guardarropa- Comentó Nick ya logrando respirar un poco.

Judy retrajo sus piernas y las abrazó ya cansada de las burlas del zorro.

-Oh vamos pelusa, no te pongas así, solo era un juego-

-Sí pues tu "Juego" Ya echó a perder la noche- Le reprochó.

-Bien, bien, admito que fui un cretino ¿Hay alguna manera de solucionarlo?-

-Hmp- Ella ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle la mirada.

-Por favor Zanahorias, perdóname ¿Sí?- Soltó bajando las orejas y mostrando una mueca de culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Bueno, creo que hay una manera, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te diga ¿Quedó claro?-

-Lo que sea para obtener tu perdón- Respondió de forma dramática.

Judy lo empujó con fuerza, obligándolo a caer sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo que ahora ella se posicionaba sobre él.

-Ya que tuviste muchas oportunidades para comerme y no las aprovechaste, ahora es mi turno señor depredador- Le dijo con lujuria en su voz.

-Oh no ¿Qué haré? Creo que solo me queda aceptar mi cruel destino-

Judy desabotonó y bajó el cierre del pantalón mientras que éste alzó la mirada hacia ella obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa sagaz y algo pervertida también para luego bajar la prenda finalmente mostrando el palpitante, erguido y tembloroso miembro del zorro. Para Nick fue un alivio sentirlo fuera de su ropa interior, un poco más y seguramente habría roto el pantalón. Judy lo observó con asombro y algo de inquietud; la comparación era simplemente abrumadora además de que en cierta manera era intimidante ver algo tan, grande. No es que no hubiese visto ya un par de imágenes relacionadas, aunque claro estaban en libros de ciencias naturales, eran sobre la anatomía de los conejos y por supuesto, no estaban estimulados.

Judy tragó un bulto para luego disfrazar su temor bajo una sonrisa juguetona y un tono jocoso al hablar.

-¿Hace cuánto que tu amigo espera por mí?- Inquirió deslizando un dedo desde arriba hacia abajo. Nick pasó una mano por su frente y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada que había debajo de él de igual manera ahogando un gemido seguido de un gruñido jadeante al sentir la pequeña y esponjosa mano de Judy masajeando de arriba hacia abajo. Ella siguió toqueteando siempre pendiente de las distintas reacciones que provocaba en el zorro, era una gama completamente nueva y ajena a su conocimiento. Continuó y continuó hasta que se atrevió a lamer la punta ya llena de un líquido de sabor ácido, se relamió los labios y se divirtió al escuchar el suspiro agitado y jadeante de Nick…

-Dijiste que los conejos somos deliciosos, déjame decirte que los zorros son… Un manjar-

El zorro no pudo evitar alzar la mirada nuevamente, sentía sus piernas vibrar y su respiración ahogarse al ver y experimentar la sensación de ser "Devorado" por Judy. Ésta se llevó su miembro a la boca y empezó a bajar y subir una y otra vez aunque sin lograr meterlo por completo a su boca; el tamaño era masivo para ella pero se esmeraba en hacer su mejor esfuerzo para sacar a Nick de toda cordura, lo cual al parecer estaba siendo todo un éxito, éste gruñía y gemía, jadeaba incluso. Judy lamía, chupaba e incluso besaba el falo sin dejar de tocarlo con sus manos, el suave pelaje de sus manos acrecentaba más y más el deseo de Nick hasta que un placentero espasmo se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo, alcanzando así el punto más alto de su clímax el cual solo pudo anunciar como un alarido ahogado en forma de gruñido; apretó los dientes y al momento de finalizar soltó un pequeño grito mientras que Judy aunque gustosa tragó la primera carga no pudo evitar toser al separarse del húmedo miembro de Nick.

-Y así Nick, es como se devora a un animal- Dijo con lascivia relamiéndose los labios y pasando un dedo por los mismos.

-Ha… Admito… Que tenía algo que aprender de ti…-

-¿En serio terminaste tan rápido?-

-Oh ¿Esto? Te aseguro que no es nada Zanahorias-

De manera brusca la tomó por las piernas y tiró de ellas haciéndola caer de espaldas a la par que retomaba su posición sobre ella.

-A como yo lo veo, ya estoy completamente desnudo, ya me manoseaste y tú en cambio, aún te escondes de mí- Declaró empezando a subir su blusa –Quiero saber cómo eres realmente debajo de ese chaleco y de esa camisa azul que usas todos los días-

-Espera- Le interrumpió.

-¿Hmm?-

-E… Escucha Nick yo… Debes tomar en cuenta que soy más pequeña que tu especie y que tal vez no tenga…-

-Pelusa ve al grano ¿Quieres?-

-(Suspiro) Solo digo que, no esperes demasiado de mí… Soy pequeña, no soy un zorro ni nada parecido- Desvió la mirada y abrazó su pecho con fuerza tratando de ocultar su "Vergüenza" de los ojos de Nick.

-Judy…-

Alzó la mirada, eran contadas las veces que la llamaba por su nombre y en esa noche ya lo había hecho dos veces.

-No me importa tu tamaño, ni tú especie ni nada de eso, me gustas tal como eres- Nick le sonrió –Además-

-¡Kyah!- Gritó Judy al sentir las garras de Nick apretando su trasero.

-Me gusta más esto- Bufó el zorro.

Judy le sonrió nerviosa y nuevamente lo besó mientras que con algo de desesperación Nick despojó a Judy de las últimas prendas que llevaba encima, ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Ni todas las fantasías de Nick juntas podían llegar a igualar en ningún aspecto la figura e imagen de la verdadera Judy Hopps, un cuerpo curveado perfectamente delineado, un pecho pequeño pero femenino y delicado sobresaliendo de su pelaje, un tono de gris más claro cubriendo su estómago y sus orejas refugiándose detrás de su espalda mientras un mirar apenado se dibujaba en su rostro.

-No… No soy la gran cosa ¿Cierto?-

Él le sonrió gentilmente.

-Eres perfecta para mí-

Nick la besó dulce y apasionadamente, la tomó por la cadera y la acercó a sí mismo uniéndola con su cálido y anaranjado pelaje mientras acariciaba con salvajismo su espalda; ella sintió el miembro del zorro justo en su intimidad, por mera inercia Judy empezó a mover sus caderas para de esa manera frotar su pequeña perla contra la algo floja masculinidad del zorro, buscaba darse placer a sí misma y de igual manera reanimar un poco el juego de la noche. El zorro apartó levemente su pecho del de ella sin perturbar el rose de sus partes íntimas. Ahora podía ver claramente el pecho desnudo de su pareja; por impulso se hundió en el mismo, con una de sus garras presionaba y masajeaba fuertemente uno de los pequeños senos de la coneja mientras que con su alargado hocico devoraba el otro. Judy gemía por la satisfacción y esa misma sensación la obligaba a frotarse más rápido contra el miembro de Nick, ahora podía sentirlo endurecerse y sobresalir por debajo de ella, sentía el calor de la piel desnuda del zorro quien a ese punto estaba por cumplir otra de sus más grandes fantasías. Dejó descansar los pechos de Judy, pasó a besar su cuello mientras que con sus manos recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su esponjoso rabo de algodón, él no se contuvo más, lo sujetó con fuerza y como respuesta Judy dejó escapar pequeño gemido. Con la otra mano libre, Nick se aventuró más abajo, acaricio con delicadeza el trasero de la coneja y pasó a encontrarse nuevamente con su intimidad.

Judy sujetó fuertemente el pelaje de Nick al sentir sus dedos dentro de ella, gemía sin cesar y de manera repentina fue besada nuevamente aunque solo para ahogar sus quejidos dentro de la boca del zorro. El beso fue salvaje, Nick tomó control de su lengua, mordía sus labios y poco a poco la dejaba sin aliento, al término del acto un delgado pero brillante hilo de saliva quedó conectado entre las lenguas de ambos, el cual fácilmente se rompió en cuanto Judy habló nuevamente.

-Nick… Haaa… Ya… Ya no aguanto más… Por favor… Te necesito dentro de mí- Le suplicó entre suspiros. Nick le sonrió y la besó nuevamente, después la tomó por la cintura para alzarla brevemente y entonces introducir su ardiente miembro dentro de ella haciéndola gemir tan fuerte que parecía ser un grito; aunque era demasiado grande para ella, aunque era su primera vez, el placer que le generó había sido indescriptible. Judy arqueó su espalda y sintió sus piernas entumecerse al poco tiempo mientras que Nick estaba al borde de la locura, no pudo aguardar a que ella se recuperase, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Rápidamente empezó a embestirla de manera salvaje, la hacía rebotar sobre sus piernas sintiendo el mudo golpear de sus cuerpos.

Los brazos de Judy temblaban, a como podía se mantenía aferrada al cuello de Nick pero sentía cómo poco a poco perdía el agarre hasta que no pudo seguir sujetándolo; sus brazos quedaron colgando dejándola por completo a la merced del zorro quien de nueva cuenta había empezado a lamer sus pechos, ahora mordiéndolos y succionándolos con lujuria y desesperación como una simple cría tratando de amamantarse.

Golpe a golpe, embestida a embestida, la parte racional de ambos empezaba a desaparecer; Judy sentía que no lo soportaría más, Nick se volvía más agresivo hasta el punto en que se separó de ella, solo para arrojarla a la cama boca abajo, la obligó a levantar sus piernas con una firme y furiosa embestida, metió su miembro otra vez en la coneja. Judy gritó otra vez, ya le era imposible mantener sus labios juntos por más de algunos segundos, era demasiado grande para ella y eso lo hacía mejor; satisfacer a un conejo era tarea difícil, pero debido a la diferencia de tamaños, Nick estaba logrando lo imposible.

Judy se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas, a cada embestía que recibía sentía como si algo dentro de ella fuese a explotar, ya estaba cerca de terminar pero Nick parecía no parar. Ella empezó a sentir las manos del zorro frotando sus glúteos para luego pasar a su cola y seguir hacia su abdomen, escalaron por su estómago hasta que tomó ambos de sus senos y los apretó con fuerza.

-¡Ahhhh!- Gimió excitada mientras que Nick la alzaba aun manteniéndose dentro de ella. Judy no tenía nada para sostenerse, lo único que la mantenía de rodillas eran las manos de Nick que no paraban de presionar sus pechos.

-Nick… Estoy por… Voy a… ¡Ahhhh!- No la dejó terminar, de nueva cuenta empezó a morder sus largas orejas las cuales guindaban a los lados de su cabeza, el escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Judy hasta llegar a su entrepierna, entonces por los bordes empezó a gotear un líquido blanquecino el cual no pertenecía a Nick. La sensación era asfixiante, ella necesitaba liberarse pero la masculinidad del zorro era demasiado grande para dejar salir todo, solo se acumulaba hasta el punto de hacerla sentir que iba a reventar.

-¡Por favor Nick! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame terminar! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Por favor!- Dijo entre alaridos.

-Perdóname Judy… Pero simplemente no puedo… ¡PARAR!- Por algún tiempo más siguieron así, hacía mucho que Judy había llegado a su clímax pero Nick aun aguantaba un poco más, pero no sería eterno; unos cuantos minutos más tarde también sintió algo acumularse en su entrepierna. Judy lloraba de placer pero también por la desesperación de tener que terminar. En una última, potente e impetuosa embestida Nick dejó escapar un fuerte gemido de satisfacción junto con una gran cantidad de fluido todo dentro dela pobre y exhausta coneja que apenas lograba recobrar el aliento.

-(Jadeos) Por favor Nick… ¿Podrías dejarme ahora?-

-Lo siento mucho Zanahorias…- Le respondió agitado –Pero creo que estaremos así un rato más-

-¿Qué? No…- Musitó tratando de separarse de él, solo para darse cuenta de que sería algo imposible, ambos estarían atorados algunos minutos.

-Debí advertirte que nosotros los zorros… Nos quedamos pegados a nuestra pareja un tiempo después de haber terminado-

-Pero… Pero ¡Ahhhh!- Gimió nuevamente al tratar de moverse.

-Tranquila, solo serán 10 minutos aproximadamente- Comentó Nick.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Jamás te engañaría- Le respondió amable.

-Al menos, me gustaría poder verte…- Expresó Judy con pesar, debido a la posición en que habían quedado, Nick solo podía ver la espalda de la coneja y ella, no tenía nada frente a ella.

-Bueno, hay algo que podemos hacer estando así- Dijo Nick.

Lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos y de manera delicada la acercó a él; las orejas de Judy estaban abajo, por lo cual al juntarse con el pecho de Nick pudo escuchar el constante y veloz latido de su corazón.

-Debo felicitarte Nick, pudiste dominar a un conejo en tu primer intento- Habló Judy con la voz apagada.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que tengo un don para complacerte a ti… ¿Zanahorias?- Dijo al notar el silencio de su compañera.

Se asomó por encima de la cabeza de la coneja solo para toparse con que ya estaba dormida, él le sonrió, apretó un poco más el abrazo y se preparó para seguirla también.

-Descansa Zanahorias… Te amo-

.

.

.

.

El sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte, colándose entre los fragmentados cúmulos en el cielo logrando así entrar por las ventanas de cristal aunque rebotando entre las gotas de agua que habían quedado en ellos. La nariz de Judy sintió de inmediato el calor de la luz solar y poco a poco su cuerpo la siguió, haciéndola despertar. Parpadeó un par de veces y con un bostezo trató de sentarse sobre la cama.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó a medio camino; sus piernas y su abdomen estaban inmovilizados por el dolor. Se miró con algo de vergüenza al realizar que estaba desnuda y que el pelaje de su entrepierna estaba completamente empapado. Poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente, sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo y una sonrisa culpable se dibujó en sus labios –Dónde está…-

En eso la puerta se abrió y la imagen que recibió fue la de un zorro vestido únicamente con un pantalón color negro y con todo el pecho descubierto.

-Buen día Zanahorias- Saludó Nick.

-Hola…- Respondió desorientada.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Creo que sí… Lo de anoche no fue… Un sueño ¿Verdad?-

-¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?- Inquirió el zorro, acercándose a ella.

-Para nada- Le respondió sonriente –Aunque bueno, me duele un poco-

-Hehe, te acostumbraras créeme… Claro, siempre y cuando quieras repetirlo-

Nick se sentó en la cama justo al lado de Judy.

-Claro que quiero repetirlo- Le respondió –Nick, no habrás salido a…-

-¿Fumar? Para nada… De hecho…- Se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de su saco, del cual extrajo un paquete casi lleno de cigarrillos.

-Esto es para ti-

-¿Para mí?- Cuestionó Judy.

-Esta vez mi promesa va en serio Judy-

-Me dijiste Judy- Comentó –Esta vez vas en serio-

-Todo con tal de estar a tu lado… Además debo confesar que por poco me desmayo ayer- Rio avergonzado.

-Hmm, bueno entonces creo que te hará falta un poco más de práctica ¿No crees?-

-Wow, tú en verdad no te cansas ¿Cierto?- Soltó Nick –Dame un respiro Zanahorias, por ahora, solo quiero estar junto a ti- Se recostó en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Supongo que es justo- Habló Judy –Nick…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podrías decirlo otra vez?-

-¿Decir qué?-

-Que me amas…-

-Te amo Judy Hopps-

-Y yo a ti Nicholas Wilde-

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo que hacer. Por favor dejen un comentario, no cuesta nada, es muy fácil, yo se los agradeceré mucho y podrían llegar a vivir miles de años (Menitra). Si comentan podré saber si les gustó, les encantó... O si a se hartaron de mí :c._**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, nos vemos luego._**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
